


The Joy of Painting

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bob Ross - Freeform, Chloe is desperate, Edging, F/F, Max paints, Max paints her girlfriends naked, Nude Modeling, Nude painting, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: In this AU Max not only likes to create pictures with her camera, but also with her brush.





	The Joy of Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> @EHC You know you caused this XD

**Max** : Thank you for helping me with this project!  
**Rachel** : You're most welcome, Max! I find it exciting that you want to try nude painting and I think Chloe enjoys helping too. Ain't I right, Chloe?  
  
**Chloe** : *moans* Yes, yes, yes *moans* I'm happy *moans* to help!  
**Max** : I am happy to hear that! But Rachel, please do not let Chloe come, I'm trying to get that desperate expression right.  
**Chloe** : Oh *moans* fuck you *moans* Max!  
**Rachel** : *giggles* Yes, she is definitely desperate. But do not worry Max, I'm just edging her.  
**Chloe** : *moans* Oh fuck you *moans* both!  
**Rachel** : *giggles* I hope we will later. But now do not forget to leave your hands where Max wants them for her painting.  
**Chloe** : but *moans* how long *moans* will it take? *moans*  
**Max** : Well ... painting is a slow process ...  
**Rachel** : Do not worry Max I can do this all day long!  
**Chloe** : *growls-like-a-wild-animal* I hate you right now!  
  
**Rachel** : Oh yeah? Will you show Max and me later where our place is? Will you tie us up, so that we are helplessly at the mercy of you? You could make us pleasure you while leaving our pussies painfully untouched! Oh, or will you do the opposite to us? You could tie vibrators to our pearls and leave the vibrators there for hours, at the highest level of course! ... or at the lowest level? Whatever you decide on, you would have to gag our little Max so that Max does not hurt herself while she is chewing on her lower lip. And of course you have to silence me too, because I will scream and moan so loud! The entire dormitory would hear how we scream your name! ... but you would like that, right? You could put the ball gag with the holes in Max's mouth, so that all the sweet sounds she always tries so desperately to keep in, can be heard! But maybe you decide that others should not only hear us but also see us? You could put leashes on us and parade us through the dorm!  
**Chloe** : *moans* Rachel *moans* for fuck sake *moans* stop talking *moans* you drive me crazy!  
**Rachel** : I know!  
**Max** : Rachel, seriously you have to stop ... I can not draw a single straight line if you keep on saying stuff like that.  
**Rachel** : Oh honey, that's because you are not straight.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) has pointed out that Max looks like [Bob Ross](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Ross_\(Maler\)) with this hairstyle. This story, of course, was the logical consequence to this discovery. I do not think Max would paint landscapes if she could paint Chloe and Rachel instead.  
> The nude 3D model of Chloe is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
